From Darkness into the Light
by Angel-65
Summary: Hermione returns for her 7th year, and she has a secret that no one knew. Until one night down in the dungeons changed her life. SSHG Non HBP compliant. This fic will not be...completely DH compliant either. I may borrow some things though.
1. A New Year

Author's note: This is just kind of an experiment, this is my first fanfic. I want to see if people would be interested in reading it before I write more of it. I love reading fanfic so I decided to write some of my own.

I'm also looking for a beta for this story, I'm a full time college student so the chapters will be slow in coming, but I do have the first four chapters written.

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, big surprise. I don't own the characters, only the plot, and I am making absolutely no money from this.

**Chapter 1 A New Year**

It was the first day back of her seventh year and Hermione sat on the window ledge in the library thinking to herself. She had just spent her first summer at home in nearly two years and what a horrible summer it was. _I can't go back there; I just can't live like that._ She thought to herself.

Hermione had not been home for summer, or any breaks, come to think of it, since fourth year, but this year she could not avoid it. Her parents, well, her mother had begged her to come home. Hermione tried to explain how dangerous it would be for her to leave the protection of Hogwarts, but her mother would have none of it. What she didn't say was that Voldemort wasn't who was keeping her from home.

"There you are Hermione, we've been looking for you everywhere!" called Ginny Weasley as she approached Hermione's "hiding spot" in the library.

"Hi Ginny. Hi Luna." Hermione replied trying to sound happy, but not quite making it there. Ginny pretended not to notice.

"Come on Hermione, you're going to miss the start of the feast!"

"Oh my, is it that late already?" She said, not betraying the fact that she had hoped to miss the feast all together.

"Yeah, come on let's go and we might still make it on time!" Ginny urged enthusiastically.

"Ok."

They arrived in the hall just before the first years were supposed to be sorted. Luna went over to the Ravenclaw table and Ginny and Hermione joined the boys at the Gryffindor table.

"Where were you guys?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Hermione was trying to get a head start on her studying in the library." Ginny replied so Hermione wouldn't have to answer.

"Hermione, NEWTs aren't until the end of this year; if you start studying now your head will be too full to learn anything else!" Hermione laughed at Ron's assessment of her study skills, but it did little to lift her mood.

The feast went off without a hitch and soon everyone was back in the common room sitting in their favorite chairs by the fireplace.

"Hermione, are you ok? You've been so quiet I hardly noticed you during dinner." Harry asked gently.

"I'm just tired Harry, it's just been a long day." She smiled to make it look more convincing.

"Ok, but from now on I want you to promise me you'll take it easy on the studying until at least March?"

"I'll try." It was late and Hermione excused herself and went up to her room that she shared with Ginny. Half an hour after Hermione went up to bed Ginny came up. She peeked into Hermione's four-poster to see if she was really sleeping; she was.

_I wonder what has gotten into her today; she's been acting so strange._ Ginny thought to herself.

The next morning was the first day of classes. The first class that she had was Potions and she felt alone. The boys had decided to drop it because they no longer wanted to be Aurors; that and neither of them fancied another year with Professor Snape. Hermione looked around and there was only one other Gryffindor and that was Dean Thomas. It was a very small class but it also contained Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. _Oh great_ she thought_ that's all I need in here is those two idiots to make my life miserable. _Just then the doors banged open as Professor Snape made his usual dramatic entrance; robes billowing behind him reminding Hermione of why he was known as the black bat of the dungeons.

Hermione had never joined the boys in the opinion that Snape was a total git. Sure he was tough, but if you looked closely at the part he had to play; having to be a spy in Voldemort's inner circle of Death Eaters, you could see where he couldn't exude a sunshine personality. To the close observer, like Hermione, one could see that when he taught he taught with a passion.

Yes he was harsh, but would you want someone to teach you how to brew a difficult potion the right way or someone to pat you on the shoulder when you screwed it up. Although sometimes he went a little far, Professor Snape was just playing a part; as was Hermione.

Hermione played the part of the happy and perfect only child with wonderful parents. She also had to be the perfect student; head girl, perfect grades, and have volumes of knowledge ready at the drop of a hat. That which lies beneath the surface in each of them is buried so far inside that it is barely distinguishable from the persona that they wear everyday. The truth was more than any one person could handle. They were more alike than anyone could guess.


	2. The Plot

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. I tried to proof read it as best I could, but it's hard to proof your own stuff. If any of my readers out there is bored and a good editor, I would love a beta!!! Please!!! Enjoy, hopefully I'll be posting 3 tomorrow!

Angel

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 The Plot**

Down in the Slytherin common room that night, Draco and Blaise were discussing their potions class.

"So how long do you think that Granger girl will last?" Blaise asked

"I don't even know how she got into that class, Snape would never let her in voluntarily; Dumbledore must have made him."

"Yeah, how else could a stupid mudblood like her have made it into the class?"

"What has this school come to when they'll let anyone into the advanced classes?"

"Wish there was something we could do about it."

"Maybe there is."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Hermione studied quietly at one of the tables at the back of the common room while the boys and Ginny sat by the fire discussing their first say of classes. She was just finishing the essay that Professor Snape had set that day in class when Ron, Harry, and Ginny interrupted her.

"Hermione are you still doing homework, come on, you've been at it since just after dinner!" Ron nagged.

"Ronald I happen to have been assigned a huge essay from Professor Snape today that I would rather not leave for later, just because you always wait to do your homework until the last minute does not mean I have to!" She shouted back annoyed.

"Geeze, sorry 'Mione. I just worry about you; all this work can't be good for you."

"Thank you Ron, but I'm fine, I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed."

"Hermione, it's only 9, are you sure?" This time it was Ginny.

"Yes, it's been a long first day. Goodnight."

Hermione went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She got her pajamas on and climbed into bed. _They're going to figure out that something's wrong if you keep hiding Hermione…You're not even tired now are you?_ She lay there thinking about her day and trying to keep her mind busy so that it did not wander to _those_ memories. She closed her eyes and eventually she drifted off to sleep.

Her sleep was not peaceful though. Ginny was woken up at two in the morning to Hermione's screams.

"No, please, not again, I don't want to, please…Don't…" Ginny leapt out of bed and rushed to Hermione's four poster bed.

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up, it's just a dream! Hermione, it's me Ginny, wake up!" In a flash Hermione was awake; tears streaming down her face and a wild look in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you up Ginny."

"What were you dreaming of Hermione? It sounded pretty bad."

"Nothing…I…I don't even remember now." She said weakly, hoping Ginny would just drop it.

"Don't give me that line, I know you remember. Just know that when you decide that you want to talk about it I'll be here for you; no matter what." Ginny smiled, trying not to pry because she could tell that Hermione was in no shape to discuss it right then.

Ginny closed the hangings on Hermione's bed in defeat. Hermione grabbed her wand and cast a silencing spell so that if she had any more nightmares she wouldn't wake Ginny up. Hermione never did go back to sleep that night.

She showered, got dressed, and went down to the Great Hall just before the end of breakfast.

"Hermione, where've you been, we were just going to send Ginny back up to find you?"

"I just felt like a long shower this morning. Besides I've got enough time for a quick breakfast."

"You weren't up late studying were you Hermione? You look like you haven't slept."

"Harry James Potter, you leave her be! You're being very rude." Ginny snapped at him.

"I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just worried about you 'Mione."

"Harry, I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to run to class." Hermione got up from the table and left.

"Now look what you did Harry."

"I didn't mean for her to get up and leave, Ginny. What's her problem anyways?"

"She didn't sleep very well last night Harry and she doesn't need you to point out the obvious, ok?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Don't apologise to me Harry, save it for Hermione."

Hermione's first class was Arithmancy and she left the Great Hall so early that she was ten minutes early so she was the only one in the classroom.

By the end of the day Hermione was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. She shuffled towards the Great Hall, not really watching where she was going. The next thing she knew she ran into a very tall, black, and oddly warm wall. Struggling to get herself up off the floor with all her books, she took the hand that was offered, not really looking at whose it was. When she was up on her feet she looked up, only to find that the tall, black wall that she had run into turned out to be Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger I suggest you watch where you're going or don't leave your precious tower."

"I'm so sorry sir; I didn't mean to..."

"That much is obvious. Don't let it happen again." He began to walk away, but as he did, he looked back over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow evening at eight for your detention Miss Granger."

"Yes sir." Hermione replied defeated.

Just as Hermione was turning around to get underway to the Great Hall again she heard a voice call out behind her.

"Way to go Mudblood, detention by the end of the second day; even I'm impressed."

"You would be ferret." Hermione continued her walk away from Draco and towards the Great Hall.

"Yeah. Quite a feat for the precious Gryffindor know it all." Blaise chimed in.

She was quite close to the Hall now.

"Hermione, there you are! I haven't seen you all day." Ron shouted as he caught sight of her. She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Hi Ron. Come on, let's go I'm starving." Ron and Hermione walked together into the Hall and sat down across from Harry and Ginny.

"I'm sorry about this morning Hermione. I didn't mean to be rude; I was just worried about you." Harry began as they sat down.

"It's alright, I was very tired. Actually I still am, but I should probably eat some diner so I can rest up for my detention tomorrow night."

"Detention?" Ginny, Harry, and Ron said together.

"Yeah. I was on my way here after classes and I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into Professor Snape."

"That git!" Ron exclaimed. "Just because you ran into him, he's giving you detention? It's not like you talked back or insulted him or something right?"

"Well, actually, I think the only reason I got detention because Malfoy and Zabini were coming down the hall."

"What makes you think that Hermione?" Ginny asked logically.

"Well, for one he helped me up off the ground after I ran into him. For two he only mentioned detention as he was walking away. Malfoy and Zabini were just about to pass him in the hallway so I knew that they had to have seen what happened. I think he only did it because he didn't want to lose face in front of Death Eater children."

"Oh come on 'Mione. He just likes being a slimy git!"

"Come on Ron, Snape _is _a git most of the time, but if he were planning on giving her a detention he wouldn't have helped her up and he would've done it right after she ran into him." Harry replied.

Hermione had noticed over the past six months or so Harry had began to mature a lot. He was beginning to put the past behind him and look towards what he knew needed to be done. Harry had begun to take his studies a little more seriously and he had been practicing his defensive spells in the Room of Requirement.


	3. The Incident

Author's Note: So, life kind of ran away with me, but here is three. Hope you like it. If anyone has extra time laying around and wants to beta please let me know! Enjoy!

Angel

**Chapter 3 The Incident**

That night Hermione cast a silencing spell on her four-poster again; just incase. She did make it through the night without any nightmares; which was good because the next day was very long and very tiring. Potions wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Malfoy didn't say much past his usual insults and Snape was snarky, but if you looked closely you could tell he didn't quite mean it like he usually did. Finally she made it to dinner in the Great Hall at around six thirty.

She ate her dinner quickly and went up to the tower so she could try to finish her homework before her detention. She managed to finish all of her homework _and _make it down to the dungeons with two minutes to spare. She approached Professor Snape's classroom and knocked on the door.

"Enter." She walked in cautiously; not really knowing what to expect. "Ah, Miss Granger how nice of you to look up long enough to enter a room."

"I am sorry about that sir. I hadn't slept well the night before…"

"I do not wish to hear your excuses. There is a stack of cauldrons over there that need a good scrubbing; without your wand."

"Yes sir."

At ten o'clock Hermione had finished with the cauldrons, but Snape was still marking essays.

"Sir, I'm finished."

"Well then you are free to go Miss Granger."

"Goodnight sir…and I understand."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he could answer she was out the door. _What the hell was that about?_

Hermione was halfway down the hallway when she caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. She reached for her wand, but she was too late. Two figures jumped out from the shadows and grabbed her.

They drug her down to one of the many abandoned classrooms in the dungeons. Once inside they cast a silencing spell on her so that she could not scream. It was then that Hermione realised who they were; Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Her eyes grew larger and she truly began to panic.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_I should begin my rounds rather than sitting here pondering the nonsense that falls from the mouths of Gryffindors._ He had finished marking the pile of essays just after Hermione left. As he left his classroom he heard a thump against one the classroom doors. _How daft can they be?_ He thought to himself rolling his eyes.

He crept up to the door, wand at the ready, but when he opened the door he was not prepared for what he saw. Hermione was on the floor, completely still, tears silently running down her bloody face, and clad only in her knickers. The rest of her clothes were strewn about the room in bits and pieces as though torn in a hurry.

"Draco, honestly a Gryffindor mudblood? Slumming now are we? Oh and of course Blaise to assist you. Did you even stop to consider the consequences of your actions? If you're as deficient with memory charms as you are in planning you shouldn't have attempted this asinine endeavor."

Draco and Blaise simply stood there looking dumbfounded. "Well don't just stand there take yourselves back to your rooms while I mop up this mess you've made."

"But sir, I just wanted…"

"There are plenty of tails to be chased in Slytherin, don't let your ego run away with you again Draco.

"Yes sir." With that they both turned and left. As the door closed Severus turned around and conjured a red robe to cover her.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Silence. "Oh of course; finite incataum." Still Hermione said nothing. So Severus bent down so that he could look her in the eye. What he found there was disturbing. She was miles away, folded back into herself where no one could find her; or hurt her.

Severus knew that look; yes he knew that look quite well because he used to wear it in his youth. He lightly touched her arm and spoke softly; "Hermione, they're gone now, it's alright." Slowly she came back and looked into his eyes. Once she fully comprehended who was there and what condition she was in, fresh tears began to roll down her face and she attempted to get up and run. Before she got anywhere Severus put his hand out to stop her. "You're not going to want to do that; I can imagine that you have quite a headache." She struggled for a second or two, but laid back down quickly groaning. "What happened Miss Granger?"

"I don't want to talk about it sir, I'll just go, I'm fine; really." She tried to sit up slowly but just ended up turning away from him and vomiting from the swift movement. With a flick of his wrist he cleaned up the mess.

"If you don't want to tell me, do you want to show me?" He offered hoping that would entice her to open up to him. He could still see the fear in her eyes; how could be blame her all she'd seen was the black bat of the dungeons. "Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't…I'm not sure how to show you."

"Just look me in the eye and remember; I'll see what you see."

"I'll try." Hermione looked him in the eye and thought back to when she left his classroom after detention.

When she reached the part when he entered the room for some reason she flashed back to summer, to the long nights she spent dreading the opening of her door just like that. He tried to exit her mind quickly, but what he saw turned even his stomach. When he could focus on Hermione again she had tears running down her face.

"Miss Granger, I apologise. I tried to get out but when using legilimancy like this, one cannot simply leave. You have to ease back out or you can cause damage." She said nothing; she just stared at him fresh tears beginning to fall. He silently conjured a chair and sat her down in it.

He squatted down in front of her so that he was eye level with her. "Miss Granger, are you alright?" She looked up at him and more tears fell.

"How could I be? You've seen my life, you see what I live with, how can I ever be alright?"

"I think we should go see the Headmaster. Come on, I'll walk with you."

"No sir, I think I will be ok, I'm just going to go to bed."

"Miss Granger, I think it would be prudent to present the Headmaster with this evening's events."

"I don't think its necessary Professor."

"I think it is Miss Granger. Trust me Professor Dumbledore is the one to speak with right now."

"Yes sir." She replied dejectedly. She attempted to rise from the chair, but she was still quite light headed and so she swayed on the spot.

"Here Miss Granger, let me assist you."

"It's ok sir, I'll be fine. Besides I don't want to risk your cover, how would it look if you were helping me?"

"I'll cast an invisibility spell on us; you're in no condition to walk all that way unassisted."

"Thank you sir."

"Let's be off Miss Granger."


	4. Aftermath

**Author's notes: This is the last chapter I have completely written. I would have put it up sooner, but for some reason FanFiction was down and wouldn't let me upload it. I'm sorry for any errors, but I still don't have a beta.  
Enjoy!  
Angel **

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Aftermath**

They walked together arm in arm so she would not fall. Up the stairs and out of the dungeons, all the way up to Dumbledore's office they went. Once there Severus said the password and they took the revolving staircase up to his office door. Severus knocked upon it and Dumbledore called out;

"Enter." Severus removed the spell and they stepped into the Headmaster's office. "Severus, Miss Granger, what brings you to my office at such an hour? It can't be good news."

"Headmaster, two boys of my house saw fit to attack Miss Granger."

"Attack?" Dumbledore replied his omniscient tone implying that he knew there was more to this story.

"A hormonally inspired attack. They did not meet their goal because I interrupted them; however, there are other issues to be concerned with." Severus replied trying to send Dumbledore the meaning of what he was saying so as to not have to be so blunt in front of Miss Granger.

"You have something to show me Severus?" Dumbledore replied knowingly.

"Yes Headmaster; if it's alright with you Miss Granger?"

He looked over to her for the first time since they entered the office. Tears were still running down her face, but she nodded. When Severus turned back Dumbledore had taken his pensive out and placed it on his desk. Severus drew his ebony wand and placed it against his head and slowly pulled it back; a single, silver strand clung to it. He placed it into the pensive and gave it to Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore surfaced from the pensive his face was grave.

"Miss Granger how long has this been going on?" She looked up, surprised at the frankness of his question. "This is not your fault and it is not right; it needs to be stopped." Something in his voice spoke to her, telling her that he was just trying to protect her.

"Since the summer I got my letter, sir."

"Does your mother know?"

"I think so, but she chooses to ignore it; pretend it isn't happening."

"Miss Granger, would you wait outside one moment and I will have Professor Snape walk you back to Gryffindor."

"Yes sir." Hermione rose and walked slowly towards the door; trying not to limp. Once outside she tried to listen, but it was no use.

"Severus, I want you to counsel her, but not directly. Talk her into an extra credit project of some kind. You can always blame me when they question your sanity for taking her on for a project."

"Sir that would make her more of a target; as soon as the Dark Lord hears of it he will assume that I could somehow use her, or harm her."

"She is one of Harry Potter's best friends; she's already a target. This could be another opportunity to feed Tom mis-information, and secure your position further into Tom's camp."

"I think this should be discussed with her first; although I'm not sure now would be the best time."

"Of course, of course, but it needs to be soon. Before word spreads; you know Draco will try to brag, successful or not.

"Why don't I talk to her a little tonight and you can call her to your office tomorrow, where I'll already be and we can discuss it."

"Wonderful idea Severus. I'll see the two of you tomorrow, after breakfast."

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The door to Dumbledore's office opened slowly and Professor Snape emerged. He addressed her as soon as the door had closed;

"Miss Granger, may I speak to you before I take you back to Gryffindor?"

"Yes sir." They walked down to the Room of Requirement. When Snape opened the door there was a small table with a tea service and very comfortable looking chairs. He motioned for her to enter first.

She sat down in the nearest chair and he joined her. There was an awkward silence while he poured them each a cup of tea. Once they had each taken a drink Snape spoke,

"Miss Granger, first of all I would like to apologise for Draco's behavior I don't know what's gotten into him. Secondly tomorrow morning after breakfast Dumbledore will request that you come to his office so that he can propose his latest hair-brained scheme. I also wished to let you know that if you need to talk about tonight or…anything else," he hedged carefully, "you are welcome to speak with me."

"I appreciate the offer sir, but I wouldn't want to compromise your position by being seen down in your office for no apparent reason."

"I believe this is a component of the Headmaster's plan; to give you a reason to be down in the dungeons."

"I see." She replied.

"Well Miss Granger it is quite late and you should get back to your house. Would you like a dose of dreamless sleep potion?"

"Yes please sir." All of a sudden a small phial of the potion appeared in her hand.

They walked out of the room towards Gryffindor. When they were close to the portrait Snape stopped; Hermione was paying such close attention to the man walking beside her that she stopped also.

"I shall wait here until you're inside, I do not wish to churn the portrait gossip mill, but I will make sure you make it in safely." Hermione nodded and walked on to the portrait. The Fat Lady was dozing, but woke when she approached. Hermione gave the password, "Jerusilas Tulipisius" and instead of lecturing her on the lateness of the hour she simply nodded and opened.

Hermione climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory and once she reached her room she grabbed her pajamas and headed to the shower; she felt dirty. She spent 45 minutes in the shower scrubbing. When she finally crawled into bed her skin was red and raw. She cast a silencing charm around her four-poster, took the dreamless sleep potion and slept.

She slept so long was nearly too late for breakfast. She dressed in a hurry and was ready in record time and hurried down to the Great Hall. She sat down beside Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Running a little late this morning Hermione?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Yes, Professor Snape's detention kept me a bit later than normal." Thankfully the boys were too absorbed in a quidditch discussion that they were not listening. As breakfast came to a close Professor McGonagall approached Hermione.

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster has requested a meeting with you this morning. I have already informed Professor Vector that you will be absent. The password is 'licorice twists.' He'll be waiting for you.

"Yes Professor."

" 'Mione are you in trouble?"

"I don't think so…Well I guess I'll find out. I should go then, bye Ginny."

"Bye Hermione, good luck."

Hermione left the Great Hall and headed to Dumbledore's office. She was at the top of the Grand Staircase when she caught sight of Draco coming down the hall and her stomach dropped. His face began to form a sneer, but as soon as it had appeared it vanished. Hermione sped up a little in an effort to not tempt him. What she didn't know was that Snape was 20 paces behind her. He had shot Draco a look that said, "Don't speak." When Snape was close enough he whispered to Draco,

"My office, seven o'clock."

"Yes sir." Draco replied looking quite disappointed.

When Hermione reached Dumbledore' office she was surprised to see she was not the only one ascending the spiral staircase. Hermione finally understood why Draco's face had changed so suddenly.

"Thank you for that back there Professor."

"You're welcome Miss Granger and I will be speaking to him this evening and he should not bother you again." As they approached the door Snape took the lead and knocked on the door.

"Enter you two." Dumbledore replied.

"I hate it when he does that." Snape grumbled under his breath as he opened the door. Hermione dared a small smile, but she wasn't entirely sure he had meant her to hear that comment.

When they were both seated in front of Dumbledore he began,

"Thank you both for being here this morning. I have been thinking about the circumstances that we have been handed. I think there is more that can come out of these most unfortunate events. Miss Granger I do not think that Draco Malfoy's attack will be the last, if not by him then by others like him. You are a large target because of your association with Mr. Potter and your muggle heritage. I believe that if you would be willing to take on an extra-credit project I believe that we can take precautions and feed Tom more in the way of false information.

"You mean Professor Snape and I work together on a project for the year so that should someone attack me it would jeopordise his position and supposed information I could let slip?"

"That's the idea of it yes. If I can get you two together…on a project," Severus' face went red as he recognized another branch of the Headmaster's plan. "Then Severus can blame me for the assignment, but Tom will see the opportunity in it and therefore protection should be extended to you because if anything happened to you the backlash would fall upon Severus. It would cost him his position of spy here and in the Order; a risk, I'm betting, Tom will not take."

"So me agreeing to do this will help the Order also?"

"Yes that is one aspect; however, the more important aspect though is your safety." Dumbledore replied.

"Then I think that this would be the right thing to do, for everyone." Hermione replied, making up her mind.

"Professor Snape, do you have any specific ideas for this extra credit project?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Well, I have gotten rather behind in my manufacturing of potion for the Hospital Wing, and I've also been neglecting my emergency first aide potions for the classroom. I could use help catching up with those, and then once we're caught up Miss Granger could assist me with my research."

"When would you like to start this project Professor?" Hermione asked addressing Snape directly for the first time.

"As soon as possible. The sooner we let this information out the better the chance the Dark Lord will hear and summon me so that I may begin to lay the plans."

"Then why don't we start this evening after dinner, around seven, until ten?"

"That sounds agreeable. Perhaps we should meet three days a week Thursdays through Saturday? That should be sufficient for the amount of work and to accommodate your rounds as Head Girl."

"That should work. I'll tell the boys about it at lunch today. I'll make sure that Draco is within ear shot. Even if Draco doesn't hear from me the boys will most likely be quite vocal when they find out about it, so word should spread quickly."

"Excellent plan Miss Granger." Dumbledore praised. "Well, I believe we are done here, and if I'm not mistaken you have just enough time to make it to Herbology."

"Yes sir. Thank you for this opportunity Professor Snape."

With that she rose and headed to the door. Just before she opened the door Snape spoke up,

"You're welcome Miss Granger." Once Hermione was gone Dumbledore spoke to Severus,

"Thank you for giving her this opportunity Severus, she won't disappoint you. Please remember what she's been though; she's going to need your help."

"I know she won't disappoint me, but I'm not sure that Miss Granger is aware of what she's getting herself into, and to be quite frank, neither am I."

"You are two of the brightest minds I've ever come across, combining your minds and skill will produce nothing but good."


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it's taken me so long for Chapter 5…getting done with school and then trying to get settled in at home has been a challenge to my writing time. That's why I'm giving this to you without having sent it to my new beta. (who btw if you're reading this, I promise you'll get ch. 6 because I'm on a roll with this one!) If there is anyone out there who likes to draw and is bored, I would love to make this an illustrated fanfic. It doesn't have to be a whole bunch, but a few would be cool. There's just not enough SS/HG drawings out there. Anyways, I hope you like it, I promise there is more to come, and sooner than a month!

Angel

**Chapter 5 The Calm Before the Storm  
**

Hermione's plan for lunch went off without a hitch. Draco was even in the vicinity so he heard the news first hand. Hermione had no doubt that he would pass this bit of information onto his father. By the time dinner came around Hermione was tired, but she still had her extra-credit project to start.

Hermione arrived in the Great Hall five minutes after dinner had begun and the boys were already seated at the Gryffindor table. She sat beside them and fifteen minutes before dinner ended Snape came down to the Slytherin table and took Draco with him.

_Oh…This isn't going to be pretty; I had better take my time in getting up there so I don't interrupt._ She thought to herself as Snape and Malfoy left the Great Hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at his office he had Draco sit at the chair closest to his desk.

"Do you know why I've asked you here Draco?"

"Frankly sir I do not, I don't see why you're protecting the filthy little mudblood! I have a mind to tell father you've gone…."

"Draco," Severus stopped him before he could make a complete ass of himself, "you are still too young and unable to see the potential in certain situations. That is exactly why the Dark Lord does not allow children who are still in school to take the Dark Mark."

"What potential sir?" Draco asked, now sounding a bit more excited.

"You let me worry about that Draco. Have you told your father what you've heard yet?"

"I was going to, but if you don't want me to…"

"No, you can tell him, feel free, but I need you to promise me one thing."

"What's that sir?"

"You must leave the mudblood alone. That is, don't pick on her more than you usually do, and certainly no more of the silliness you attempted earlier this week. It would compromise my position at Hogwarts because she is now my responsibility and if something happens to her Dumbledore will suspect me."

"I guess I can do that sir."

"Besides, you don't want Potter and Weasley's sloppy seconds do you?" Severus added much to his own distaste.

"I never thought about that. Alright, I'll leave the mudblood alone. Is that it sir?"

"Yes, run along now. She should be down here soon. And Draco, I mean it if you meddle in this I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Yes sir." Draco left looking somewhat defeated, but Severus knew that Draco had understood some of what he was trying to explain to him. He looked at his clock and it was four minutes to seven. _Where is that girl? She's never late, I half expected her to show up ten minutes early._ Severus thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she had finished her dinner she went down to the dungeons. It was almost seven, she had cut it very close, but she did not want to interrupt Snape and Malfoy's little talk. She knocked on the classroom door and Snape answered almost immediately as though he knew she was there,

"Enter." When she walked in Snape was seated at his desk. There was a cauldron and _Most Potente Potions_ waiting for her at the desk nearest to his.

"I would like you to begin by brewing a batch of Pepper-Up Potion for the Hospital Wing." He paused and looked up to make sure she was close enough to hear him. She already had the book open to the proper page and was looking over the ingredients list. _Well, at least she's efficient_ he thought to himself.

Hermione set straight to work and gathered her ingredients. She made sure to pay close attention to the instructions even though she could probably have brewed it in her sleep. Even Snape was impressed with the end result. He had known it was an easy potion, but she had surpassed his expectations.

When she was done she decanted them into the proper bottles, labeled them, and put them in the crate.

"I'm finished sir." Snape looked up from his stack of essays. When he saw that she had already labeled everything and had them in the crate he got up from behind his desk. He picked up on of the bottles and inspected it. He held it up to the light to make sure that it was the proper color and then swirled it around to be sure that it was the proper consistency. After all of that he carefully opened it and softly inhaled. While he knew this was completely unnecessary he didn't want her to know that he was impressed.

Hermione waited as he inspected her work. Even though she knew that she had brewed it properly she still feared his careful scrutiny of her hard work.

"Acceptable Miss Granger, this should please Madame Pomfrey. So tomorrow night then, same time?"

"Yes sir." Hermione replied, pleased that he had complimented her work, well, as close to a complement as Snape could give. Hermione headed out the door with a smile on her face. It was the first time Snape had ever praised her work. She felt on top of the world. When Hermione was gone Severus sat behind his desk, thinking to himself. _I'm not even sure I could have done much better. I never gave the poor girl enough credit. Wait, what the hell am I thinking; she's a Gryffindor, and best friend of the Boy Who Lived To Be A Pain In My Ass. _However, a little voice in the back of his head said, _yes, but she's come a long ways from being an over-excited, book memorising, annoying little girl, to being a very intelligent and beautiful young woman…_ Severus groaned to himself, _what the hell have I started?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione returned to the common room by ten fifteen. Predictably the boys were still up waiting for her, making sure that Snape didn't torture her too long.

"So, how was the slimy git?" Ron asked as soon as she was within hearing distance.

"Professor Snape" she emphasised so as to cut Ron's line of thinking off, "was fine. He graded papers and I brewed a batch of Pepper-Up Potion for the Hospital Wing."

"He didn't snark at you or hover over your shoulder to make sure you didn't muck anything up?" Ron asked in amazement.

"This isn't detention Ron; this is an extra-credit project." Hermione replied, losing her patients.

"Lay off Ron, she's probably tired by now." Harry interjected, cutting off the fight that Ron was trying to start.

"As a matter of fact, I am quite tired. Goodnight boys, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Hermione." Came the unanimous reply from the boys as Hermione walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

As usual no one else was up there yet so Hermione had the room to herself to get ready for bed. As she lay down she cast the now all too familiar silencing spell on her four-poster. She drifted off that night thinking of how Professor Snape had treated her that night and how he had approved of her work. A smile slipped onto her face as she fell asleep and for the first time in a while she did not have nightmares. But what she didn't know was that her own real-life nightmare was on its way…

TBC

**End Note**

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I appreciate reading your comments!!!!!


	6. The Nightmares Come to Life

**Chapter 6 The Nightmares Come to Life**

Hermione woke up the next morning right on time. She even felt more rested than usual. _Well, this may be a good day yet_ she thought to herself. She dressed, gathered her books and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was among the first students there. She grabbed some toast and pumpkin juice. As she began to eat she glanced up to the staff table. Most of the professors were already there, including Snape, who happened to be looking right at her. Their eyes met and she felt her cheeks redden as she dropped her gaze back down to her plate.

Five minutes later more people began coming down for breakfast. Soon Ginny was seated beside her and they began chatting about nothing in particular, but the boys were nowhere to be found. Overhead the first of the morning owls were arriving. Hermione got the Daily Prophet as usual, but just behind that owl, was an owl that she did not recognise. When she had fed the owl a piece of bacon she turned the envelope over to see who it was from. She frowned when she saw the handwriting. _What is he writing to me for? What the hell could he possibly want?_

Up at the head table Severus saw Hermione studying the letter that had just been delivered to her. It was obvious that she was surprised to be getting it. As she opened it he watched her face pale, all the blood had drained from it and she began to look quite green. Albus was also watching with interest and coughed just loud enough for Severus to hear. Severus looked over and Dumbledore nodded. As slowly and inconspicuously as he could Severus ducked out of the Great Hall and towards the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione quietly excused herself from the table and left the Great Hall in a barely controlled hurry. Just as she exited, the boys decided to grace the Hall with their presence.

"Hey Ginny, where's 'Mione?" Ron was the first to ask after they say down. Ginny was still a little in shock at Hermione's behavior, but decided to tell the boys.

"I dunno, she just took off right before you guys walked in."

"Really, we didn't even see her." Harry replied looking worried.

"It's ok, I'm sure she just wanted to study or something before class." Ron interjected with a mouth full of eggs.

"I hope so Ron." said Ginny.

Meanwhile Hermione was running through the halls, not caring who saw her. She had reached the Astronomy Tower stairs faster than she thought she would. She threw open the door ran through and it slammed shut behind her. She raced up the stairs, pain stabbing at her side, distracting her from the thoughts running through her mind.

She reached the top, threw open the door, and stepped out into the fresh air. It was then that she began to sob uncontrollably. She sat down on the concrete ground, hugged her knees to her chest and cried. The sobs shook her whole body, but she never made a noise. Severus came forward from where he had been hiding.

"Miss Granger? Are you alright?" Knowing perfectly well that she wasn't, but he didn't want to scare her by coming right up behind her and not saying anything.

Hermione looked up and saw Snape looking down on her. "I'm fine Professor. I should be going." She scrambled to her feet and began to head for the door. Severus put out his hand to grab her arm to stop her. He caught it and she pretended to fight. "I'm fine really, I'm just…I'm fine." She repeated, tears running down her face that was still looking quite green.

"You most certainly are not. I'm not a fool. I can see that something has upset you. I'm not here to yell at you, I'm here to help you." He felt foolish saying it, but she was not listening to anything else he said.

"I don't need help, I need to hide!" She shouted trying to make a run for it, but he still had a hold of her arm and she tripped. It all happened in slow motion. He pulled on her arm to keep her from falling, but in doing that he pulled her towards him. She spun around and tried to correct the imbalance, but it was too late. She landed against him, face first. For a second they both just stood there, and then Hermione did something that Severus definitely didn't expect. She wrapped her arms around him and continued sobbing. Severus was completely at a loss as to what to do. She was clinging to him. He lifted one of his hands and patted her awkwardly on the back. Severus was not the type to have a sobbing female clinging to him, so he wasn't sure what to do.

It was then that he saw the note on the ground where she had been. Severus read it while Hermione continued to sob into his shirt; _How dare you say a word to anyone. I am coming up there and I am taking you home and I don't care what anyone at that school says. I should have never let you out of the house. You are mine. And the longer it takes me to find you, the more it will hurt when I do. _Severus couldn't believe what he read, it sounded just like his father when he was younger. Severus looked down at Hermione who was beginning to calm down a little and realize exactly where she had ended up. She pulled away and wiped her face off,

"I'm so sorry sir, I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to…" She began to explain afraid that the look on his face was because of her actions.

"Hermione, is that note from your father?" She looked up at him and the tears began falling again. She nodded slowly,

"He's going to come and get me. I have to hide. Oh what will the boys do?"

"You do not have to hide. Do you really think your father will be able to get onto the grounds, let alone gain access to you?"

"He'll find a way, there's no stopping him when he gets like this." She sounded absolutely convinced. This man had truly done a number on his daughter for her to be so afraid of him. In all the years that she had been in school Severus had never seen her act like this. She always seemed so sure, so brave. After all, she did run around with Potter.

"I'm positive that Dumbledore knows of the situation and has already made precautions. Seeing as the note indicates that Dumbledore contacted him. We should go discuss it with him. He should be in his office. I'll take you up there."

"But sir, classes are starting, I'll be late…you'll be late."

"I have my classes covered, my instructions are on the board and no one will be daft enough to not follow them. Come Miss Granger."

They both started the slow decent down the tower stairs and started towards the Headmaster's office. When they arrived at the gargoyles, Severus gave the password and they ascended the moving staircase. As they neared Dumbledore's office they could hear yelling; Severus knocked.

"Enter!" Came Dumbledore's reply, putting a sharp ending to the yelling. Severus put out a hand to stop Hermione from entering first. He guided her behind him so that she would not immediately be seen. He pulled open the door and as he had correctly guessed, it was Hermione's father arguing with Dumbledore.

"Where is the little slut?" Her father bellowed as Severus entered the room. As soon as Hermione recognised the voice she hid closer to behind Severus, clinging to the back of his robes like a small frightened child.

"Headmaster, how long before you are rid of this filthy muggle?" Severus said filling his voice with as much distain as he could muster.

"Well, I'm going to make a house call and speak with her mother so that she can turn him into the proper muggle authorities. Meanwhile, I'll find _somewhere_ for him to stay."

"You'll do no such thing! I have done nothing wrong, now if you don't mind I'm going to collect my possession and be off." And he moved to walk out of the Headmaster's office.

"You'll do no such thing." Severus said stepping in his way.

"You little WHORE!" Her father screamed seeing Hermione for the first time.

Her father moved to grab her, but Severus was too quick, and he had him by the throat,

"You will not touch her." Severus said, barely a whisper.

"You won't tell me what to do you bastard!" He yelled, struggling to get away. Severus let go of him and shoved him back towards Dumbledore.

"I suggest you keep your distance before you get hurt." Severus replied silkily. Her father stepped forward and swung at Severus. Severus was far too fast; he swiftly ducked, aimed his wand, and whispered, "Petrificus totalis."

Her father hit the floor with a solid thunk and lay perfectly still. Severus turned to check on Hermione. She was again pale her eyes were transfixed on her father. When she noticed Severus was looking at her she met his gaze,

"Thank you professor. Thank you so much."

"You're quite welcome Miss Granger."

"Well Severus I believe you have a class waiting for you. And Miss Granger, you may go back to Gryffindor tower until lunch, you could probably use some time to yourself if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes Headmaster." Came Severus' reply.

"Yes professor." Hermione's reply followed. They both turned towards the door. Severus got there first and opened it for her. She preceded him and they descended the spiral staircase in silence. When they got to the bottom Severus turned to face her and spoke.

"Miss Granger, I think it would be wise to let your friends know what is wrong, you do not have to divulge everything, but I imagine that they'll be worried about your actions. And if you wish to skip tonight's brewing session you may."

"I'll be there tonight Professor; I prefer to keep myself busy. And I will sit down and talk to the boys and Ginny tonight. And, thank you again sir for what you did in there."

"No thanks needed Miss Granger. See you this evening at seven in my classroom."

"Yes sir." Hermione walked toward Gryffindor tower with many things swirling around her mind. She had never imagined that Professor Snape would protect her like that. And why had he been watching her this morning. But the foremost thought in her mind what, what exactly would she tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny?


	7. Explainations

**Author's note:** I'm really sorry this took so long, I had it all written down, I did about three quarters of this on vacation, but it was written not typed. So it took me a while to get it on my laptop. I am already working on 8 so please have patience. I did not send this to my beta, so any mistakes are all mine and any american sayings that are not brittish, are completely my fault. Please make sure to review!! Enjoy!

Angel**  
**

**Chapter 7 Explanations**

Hermione went up to the tower to try to process what had happed and figure out what she was going to tell her friends. By the time lunch came around she had decided to ask Ginny and the boys to wait for her after her extra-credit project with

. When she went down to lunch she sat between Harry and Ron. They were too busy eating to manage a greeting so they nodded to her. Luckily Ginny was sitting across from them rather than with her usual group. Hermione elbowed the boys and raised her eyebrows at Ginny.

"I need to speak with the three of you this evening after I get back from working in the dungeons, please." She spoke with more conviction than she thought herself capable of at the moment.

"Sure 'Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked his brow furrowing.

"I have something to tell you guys."

"We'll be there Hermione." Ginny replied with a hint of understanding in her voice.

"Thanks guys." Hermione said looking gratefully at Ginny. The rest of Hermione's day went as smoothly as she could have hoped for, considering the way it had begun.

She went to dinner as soon as she could so that she could get a head start on her homework before her extra-credit with Snape. Hermione made her way down to the dungeons ten minutes early because she had gotten through more of her homework than she thought during the say, trying not to dwell on the morning's events. She knocked and entered when Snape replied. He eyed her inconspicuously trying to asses just how much her father's appearance had affected her that morning. He noticed that her eyes were puffy and dark as though she hadn't slept in days. Finally he spoke as she set her schoolbag on the table,

"Miss Granger, I would like you to assist me with marking essays. I believe the first and second year essays shouldn't be too strenuous; I do not wish to add to your already stress-filled day."

Even as he said it he wondered whether or not that last bit had been too far over the line. Hermione smiled for a minute before she answered him,

"I greatly appreciate it Professor." He handed her the stack of essays and a quill spelled to write in this handwriting and she began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the common Room Ginny, Ron, and Harry say together discussing Hermione.

"You guys didn't hear her that night. She was more terrified than I've ever seen her. And that letter she got this morning wasn't good either. This talk tonight is going to be very serious so you guys need to be on your best behavior."

"You really think it'll be that serious?" Ron asked truthfully.

"I think Ginny's right Ron; something's been different with Hermione lately." Harry spoke up unexpectedly.

"Well then we're going to help her." Ron said determinedly.

"Ron, she may just need us to listen, not necessarily help." Ginny said trying to get Ron to understand.

"Yeah, you know if she needed help she'd have come to us earlier." Harry said, his expression indicating deep thought. Ginny smiled at his sudden foresight into the mind of a woman. They fell into a comfortable silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had just finished the last essay in her stack when the clock struck nine.

"I'm finished sir." She announced tiredly.

"Very well Miss Granger, you may go." As she gathered her things he spoke again, in a softer voice, "If the need arises I shall be in my office until eleven or so."

"I'll keep that in mind Professor." She replied a little stunned. The door shut behind her and Severus' Mark began to burn. _Damnation I didn't think He'd find out this soon!_ He thought to himself. He entered his quarters and gathered his cloak and mask. Once he had everything he began to prepare himself for what lie ahead. He went over to the fireplace and to let Dumbledore know where he was going.

Once he passed thought the gates he pressed his wand to his Mark and turned on the spot, heading off towards the Dark Lord. When he arrived he reconised the dark outline of Malfoy Manor. As Severus approached the door a small house elf opened it and bade him entrance. The little elf led him down the long hallway to the main sitting room. Voldemort was seated on a throne-like chair by the fireplace, Nagini at his right on a large pillow. Severus bent to kiss the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. When Severus stood again Voldemort addressed him.

"Severus I have called you here this evening because Malfoy had informed me that you are privately teaching one of Potter's little friends." With as much of a grimace as he could muster Severus answered,

"Yes my Lord, but it most certainly not my choice. The old fool thrust the mudblood upon me so that she can brew for the Hospital Wing."

"He trusts you with her?" Voldemort asked obviously delighted at the opportunity before him.

"Yes my Lord, I have played my part well, Dumbledore is convinced that I am his spy."

"I believe this will work to my advantage."

"Shall we take her my Lord?" Malfoy asked a bit too eagerly.

"Don't be a fool Malfoy, Dumbledore is testing Severus' loyalty. If anything should happen to her Severus would lose his position as spy. No, what Severus should do is use the girl." He turned again to Severus, "Gain her trust, use her to spy on Potter directly."

"It will take time my Lord, The girl is distrustful of me."

"I have faith in you Severus, I have been patient before. You _will_ find a way." Voldemort replied, making his meaning quite plain.

"I will do as you say master." Severus replied with a slight bow.

"You may go Severus, but I will expect an update as soon as you have some information. Malfoy, show Severus to the door." Malfoy rose, fury written upon his face.

"This way _brother_." Malfoy spoke, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

They walked down the hallway towards the front door. Severus' hand had slipped stealthily into his pocket to grip his wand, preparing for the hexes to come. Malfoy opened the door and gestured Severus to precede him out the door. Severus slowly drew his wand and pointed it backwards. In a flash Malfoy sent a tripping hex at Severus who had already cast a silent shield charm. Malfoy, after having to dodge his own hex, was livid.

"Cushy little job you've gotten yourself Snape. Do you wish to know what I think? I think you're a traitor! You do nothing and yet the Dark Lord favors you above me!" He fired another hex and Severus lazily flicked his wand deflecting it.

"Perhaps the Dark Lord knows who he can trust not to get themselves beaten by a bunch of children and chucked into Azkaban." Severus sneered back. Malfoy threw a slicing hex that caught Severus off guard. He leapt out of the way, but it caught Severus on the forehead. He spun on the spot and disappparated to the gates of Hogwarts before Malfoy could throw another curse. Blood was running down his face and over his eyes. He hurried down to his office, thankful that it was just past ten so there were no students to dodge. He was in such a hurry to try to stop the bleeding that he left the door between his quarters and his office open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earlier that evening**

Hermione had just completed the long journey to the Gryffindor Tower her mind trying to work out where she should begin with her story. She gave the password and entered. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were over by the fireplace waiting for her. When she was close enough she said to them,

"Come with me, I don't want to talk in here." They all got up and followed her back out of the portrait hole and they walked in silence to the Rom of Requirement. Hermione was so deep in thought that she almost forgot that she was supposed to be concentrating on what they needed from the room.

"I need a quiet, private place to tell the," She thought to herself as they approached the door.

They entered the room which had made itself into a very warm and inviting sitting room. It was even complete with four very cozy looking chairs. When they were all seated Hermione looked up at them. She felt sick; her palms were sweaty and she had the sudden urge to just run away. She steeled herself and began to speak, "As you three know, I haven't been going home on holidays"

"Yeah, this summer was the first time you've been home in ages." Ron interrupted.

"Shut it Ronald, don't interrupt!" hissed Ginny who noticed how difficult it was for Hermione to talk about this.

"Yes, well there's a reason that I wasn't going home. The…" She cleared her throat in an attempt to stave off the tears she felt coming. Calming herself down she began again, "The summer I got my letter from Hogwarts and a visit from Dumbledore there was a…change in my father. He had never been a…gentle…man, if I misbehaved I got a spanking, most times he was sensible, but sometimes he lost control. My mother tried to interfere, but then he would turn on her too." She paused here to gather her courage. "After I got my letter the punishments came more frequently and moved from physical to…" The tears that had begun to fall now streamed in earnest, but she continued; her voice still quite shaky. "Something much worse."

"He didn't?" 'Mione?" This time it was Ginny that spoke.

"Didn't what? I'm not sure I understand." This was Ron. Harry leaned over and whispered in his ear, as thought he might ease some of Hermione's pain by not saying it out loud,

"He's been raping her Ron."

"No!!" Ron practically shouted in a disbelieving tone. Hermione looked up from behind Ginny's shoulder and nodded, sobs now overtaking her body.

Once she had calmed down enough she pulled away from Ginny and continued with her story.

"That letter I got this morning was from him. You see, there was an incident a few days again and Dumbledore got involved and he found out. He contacted my parents and my dad found out and that letter was my Dad telling me that he was coming to collect me."

"He is not." Ron said, quieter this time, but still forceful.

"Over my dead body!" Harry declared quite a bit louder.

"He came this morning. He was in Dumbledore's office when…I…went up there. Dumbledore handled it, and is going to turn him into the muggle authorities," She fell silent, having almost slipped about Snape. She knew this would be quite enough to handle for them…for now without adding that whole mess to it. She looked around at their faces and knew she was right. Ron and Harry looked murderous; Ginny looked as though this had explained a great many things.

"Is there anything we can do for you 'Mione?" Ron asked carefully.

"Not really Ron, I just thought you guys should know so that while I try to get my life straightened out you guys aren't too worried about me."

"Well, if in all of this straightening out you need something, anything, just let us know, ok?" She smiled briefly at their willingness to help even though they knew there wasn't anything to be done.

"I will, I promise." She answered.

It was ten o'clock by the time they had finished their talk.

"Well, you guys should get back, it's getting late." Ron and Ginny were first out the door because Hermione had asked Harry to wait a minute. "Harry, do you have your cloak on you?" Harry looked at her a bit strangely so she answered, "I would like to take a walk, but I don't want to be seen; it's past curfew."

"Ok Hermione, but please be careful, ok?"

"I promise to be careful." Harry took the cloak from out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks Harry, I really appreciate it. Goodnight." She called to him as she slipped under the cloak and started off towards the stairs.

She reached the Grand Staircase quickly turning to descend to the dungeons. When she reached Snape's office she knocked and the door opened.

"Sir? Professor?" She called looking at the empty office. Just then she was a door that was standing open that she had not noticed before. She walked across the room towards the open door. "Professor Snape?" she called again gently. Hermione walked a little ways into the room straining her ears to listen. She saw another open door and with a bad feeling in her stomach, her head screaming 'you shouldn't be in here!' Her heart racing she poked her head in. From where she stood in the doorway she could see into his bathroom. She saw his face in the mirror and rushed in.

She realised her mistake when she saw the look of surprise and anger on his face."Get out!" He said practically growling.

"Let me help you sir." She pleaded in a small voice.

"I said, get out." This time though it was more of a plea than an order. She advanced slowly, unsure of his willingness to accept help.

"Here, let me help you." She said, almost a whisper as she held out her hand for the essence of dittany. He passed the jar with trembling hands. He already had it everywhere on his face except the cut. Jar in hand, she dipped two fingers in and scooped out some of the salve. Putting the jar down on the counter she raised her fingers to the cut and gently began to massage it in. He winced slightly when she had first touched him, but as she continued to rub it in his eyes drifted shut for an instant. They snapped back open as though in surprise of his momentary lapse of emotion.

He saw her brow furrow as though she was afraid she had hurt him. He searched his memory trying to recall the last time someone touched him like that, without payment. The last person that had treated him like that was Lily. He knew he should stop her, he knew it crossed a line, but at the moment he didn't care. When she had finished she looked up into his eyes. Her brown eyes found his black ones and he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He brushed it off and spoke,

"Thank you Miss Granger."

"You're welcome Professor. I am sorry about barging in, but you left the door between here and your office open and I was worried." They exited the bathroom together and headed towards the sitting room.

"I appreciate your concern, but perhaps next time you would be wiser to enter by invitation. Sneaking up on me could be dangerous."

"Come now Severus, a simple thank you would have sufficed." A jovial voice said from across the room. Severus simultaneously drew his wand, stepped forward, and pushed Hermione behind him. Dumbledore help up his hands to show that he was unarmed and Severus lowered his wand.

"Bloody hell Albus, I swear the next person to sneak up on me is going to get hexed!" Hermione smiled and added,

"I didn't sneak, I made plenty of noise you just didn't hear me."

"Well at any rate, I see that you're back and in good hands, so I will let you two get back to whatever you were doing." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Hermione even picked up on the thinly veiled insinuation and flushed. Severus bristled at Albus' words, but Hermione came to his rescue,

"It's alright Headmaster, I was just leaving."

"Nonsense! Severus you can speak with me later this evening or tomorrow morning." Severus looked annoyed, but nodded. "Very well, good evening to you both." He exited Severus' quarters, shutting the door that led to the classroom behind him.

"I assume that you wised to speak with me?" Severus said turning to face her again. She looked at him a little uncertainly, the memory of what had occurred in the bathroom rushed back to her causing her face to flush slightly again.

"Well, er, actually….I guess I just wanted to tell you that I spoke with Harry, Ron, and Ginny and I told them about my dad."

"And…"

"And I do feel slightly better." He nodded.

"Well, I suppose that I should be going."

She turned towards the door, but he spoke, halting her with his tome. She turned to face him and he looked her in the eyes as he spoke,

"Thank you for your…assistance this evening." Looking into his eyes she saw something soften in his black eyes. It was then that she understood; he was thanking her for caring. Careful to keep pity out of her voice and off of her face so as not to offend him,

"Any time." She replied trying to send him every once of sincerity that she could.

"Good evening Miss Granger." He replied, his emotional mask back in place.

"Good evening Professor." With that she turned and left. Before she opened the door that led to the hallway she slipped on the cloak.

Harry tapped the Marauder's Map whispering, "Mischief managed." Harry's brain was working very fast. _Why the hell did she go to see him?_ He crept quietly from his room to intercept her in the Common Room. When Hermione stepped through the portrait hole she was surprised to see Harry up and waiting for her.

"Ha…Harry. What are you doing up?" He held up the blank Marauder's Map.

"Interesting reading…Why did you go to see _him_?"

"Harry…I…" She looked terrified.

"Hermione, what the hell is going on?!"

"Calm down Harry." She looked around to make sure he hadn't woken anyone up. "Keep your voice down Harry. I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't tell Ron…or Ginny." He studied her carefully, considering his options.

"I won't tell them." She sat down.

"You remember when I told you that Dumbledore found out about my dad?" He nodded. "Well he found out because…because…" She paused to take a deep breath. "The night I had a detention Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini tried to rape me." She held up her hand to quell his outrage. "They didn't get far. Before they got more than my clothes off Professor Snape burst through the door. He gave them a convincing speech about slumming, but once they had left he conjured a robe to cover me. He inquired about what had happened, but I couldn't tell him so I _let_," She emphasised the word so that it was clear that he did not force her, "him use Legilimancy, but I happened to have a flashback to some of what my father had done over the summer. He said I should tell Dumbledore and when I agreed he practically carried me to Dumbledore's office because my head was hurting so bad I could barely see straight. Professor Snape showed Dumbledore his memory of what had happened. The next morning the Headmaster revealed his plan for Professor Snape and me. He thought we should work together to help keep me safe while making Voldemort think that I might unwittingly pass valuable information on you. It would be mostly false or insignificant information, but it would help keep me safe, and gain Professor Snape ground in Voldemort's Inner Circle."

Harry's face was mutinous. He began angrily but in a quiet whisper,

"So you've put yourself in more danger to help the greasy bastard?!"

"Harry, no. Professor Snape is doing this to protect me."

"Is that what he's been telling you?" Harry retorted, rage filling his features.

"Harry," She began patiently, "While Voldemort thinks that Dumbledore assigned me to Snape to test his loyalty, I am safe from any other attacks from Death Eaters or Malfoy." Harry looked a bit more calm, but still quite confused. "Harry, Voldemort won't risk the information he could possibly get out of me, not to mention that Professor Snape would lose his position at Hogwarts and the Order." Slight comprehension dawned on Harry's face. "Professor Snape knew that I wasn't really ready to tell you three what had happened, but he said I should at least inform you about my home situation. Tonight before I left the extra credit project he told me he'd be in his office later if I needed to talk."

"I'm trusting your decision Hermione, but if he betrays you…"

"I trust him Harry. I know in class he still had to act his part, but underneath it he's…well, he's not as bad."

"You should go up to bed. I'm sorry for getting angry, but I…I worry about you guys."

"I understand Harry. I appreciate it. Goodnight."

"Night."

-----------------------------------------------

Read and review!!!!


	8. Runes and Returns

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, I've had this written down for ages, but I haven't been able to type it up. Christmas break is coming next week, so I should be writing more soon. Enjoy!!! Don't forget to review!!! And if you're bored and feel like drawing, art is always appreciated.

**Chapter 8**** Runes and Returns**

Two weeks went by in a blur of classes by day and brewing for Professor Snape by night. Hermione had noticed that Harry was missing many times at night when she would return from brewing. One night she came back and Harry was coming to the portrait hole also. She held out her hand to stop him.

"Harry, where have you been going all these nights?" He studied her, weighing whether or not he should tell her. He decided that it wasn't worth the argument.

"I've been practising in the Room of Requirement." Hermione's expression softened.

"That's a good idea Harry, you know I think reinstating the DA might be a good idea; formally of course."

"I don't know Hermione; I'd like to keep training quiet, so as not to let Voldemort find out."

"How about just Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, and I?"

"I suppose. I trust them to keep it quiet."

"I'll be discreet." She bid him goodnight and went upstairs.

She spent the following days working out the best time for practising with the smaller DA. Harry approached her halfway through the week to see what she had come up with.

"Well, how many nights do you want to practise?"

"I think two nights a week would be alright."

"Then I think Monday and Tuesday would be best, considering everyone's schedule. Does that sound acceptable?"

"Yeah, that should work and we can change it periodically if we need to."

"All right, I'll tell Luna and Ginny, if you can tell Neville and Ron."

"What time?"

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking eight to nine or ten if an hour's not enough."

"An hour should be ok, but some nights we might be later."

"Ok, I'll tell them tomorrow."

"And I'll tell Ron and Neville tonight."

"Alright. Goodnight Harry."

"Night 'Mione."

The next evening Hermione went down to the dungeons and knocked on the classroom door.

"Enter." Came the now familiar reply. Hermione stepped in and walked to what had become "her" desk during these sessions. Snape looked up at her,

"Today we will begin brewing a very powerful healing potion. I will be preparing the ingredients and you will be adding them as well as stirring." Hermione looked a little overwhelmed. As soon as he had seen it, she straightened up and schooled her features and spoke to him,

"What would you like me to do first Professor?"

"Miss Granger, I think that during these sessions, when only you and I are down here, you may call me Severus if you wish." She looked at him curiously tying to decide whether or not it was wise.

"I suppose I could manage that…Severus," She said blushing slightly and continuing, "but in turn you should call me Hermione."

"That sounds….agreeable….Hermione." Hermione shivered slightly upon hearing her name, it sounded…different, sexy. She did a mental double take, _sexy_? Yes, that was the word, sexy. She shook her head slightly focusing on the task at hand.

"Alright, where do we start sir?" Severus raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, where do we start _Severus_?" It was his turn to shiver slightly at the sound of his name on her lips.

"You get the cauldron and start the fire and I will begin preparing the ingredients."

"Ok."

The evening's session flew by until Hermione arrived at a particularly difficult stirring pattern towards the end of the first night's instructions.

"Severus," She began tentatively, "I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do here." He stopped putting things away and came over to look at the instructions. He stood beside her and looked at the parchment. Hermione pointed to the line.

"Ah yes, the tracing of Runes into the stirring pattern. I take it you've never made a potion that requires it?"

"No." She looked wary, but excited.

"All it really implies is that you stir in the pattern of a particular Rune. I assume you have taken an Ancient Runes?" She nodded and he continued, "So you know what the Rune looks like, so all you have to do is draw that Rune when you stir."

"So I stir clockwise starting at the bottom, trace the rune and then stir counter clockwise?" He nodded, but she still looked a bit unsure.

"I'll help you with the first one so you get the feel for it." She looked relieved and nodded.

Severus moved so that he was directly behind her and wrapped his hand around hers so that he could direct the stirring pattern. Hermione shivered at the warmth of his hand on hers. When he spoke his breath caressed her neck rendering her completely senseless. She mentally shook it off so that she could hear him, "You see it calls for a clockwise stir," he moved their hands clockwise beginning directly in front of Hermione. He continued, "Then once you reach your starting point again, you begin the Rune." He moved their hands again to trace the Rune. "And a counter-clockwise stir to complete the last stage for this evening."

He let go of her hand as she set the stirrer aside, but he didn't move. Having her close to him was intoxicating. In his moment of reverie Hermione had turned to face him. He was about to move, but Hermione caught his arms stopping him.

"Thank you Severus." Her words were quiet, but full of meaning. He looked into her eyes and what he saw there surprised him. He saw something beyond gratitude; he saw longing. He shook his head slightly to clear it before speaking,

"You're welcome Hermione, but don't think that I can be anyone other than who I am. I am not a nice man Hermione." The clock chimed ten and Severus spoke again, "It's late, you should get back." She let go of his arms and replied with a trembling voice,

"Yes sir." She walked towards the door with her head down. Before she closed the door behind her she turned and opened her mouth as if to speak to him, but nothing would come out. She turned quickly and slammed the door. Angry tears filled her eyes as she walked down the hall towards the stairs. _What the hell was I thinking? I'm so stupid! I've got a crush on Severus…SNAPE, not Severus. Damnit! I'm not in love…wait, what? Love…oh God…I can not possibly be falling in love with Severus Snape!!_ _This is outrageous! _

All the way back to the tower Hermione's internal monologue continued. She was still trying to convince herself that it was not possible for her to be interested in Severus when she arrived at the portrait hole. As she entered the Common Room she noticed that it was deserted except for Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Hermione how was your extra credit project?" Ginny asked politely.

"It was good, we started the Sangua Vitae potion, it should be ready on Saturday."

"I've never heard of that one, what's it do?" Ron asked.

"It's a very powerful healing potion Ron, its really difficult to make, Hermione how're you doing it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Se…Professor Snape and I" She went on having almost slipped, "are brewing it together; he's preparing the ingredients and I'm stirring."

"_Oh _he's actually letting you _stir_?" Ron said, sarcasm and anger dripping from his words.

"Ronald Weasley! I've seen some of the directions for that potion and the stirring patterns involve Ruins, I'd _love_ to see you manage that!" Ginny yelled. Ron scowled, but before he could reply Harry cut him off,

"Ron, will you quit being such a git!" Everyone stopped and looked at him in shock. Ron glared indignantly.

"Thank you Harry. I'm tired so I will see you tomorrow." Hermione replied turning and heading up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed too. Goodnight Harry." Ginny followed Hermione up the stairs towards the girl's dormitory. Ron looked at Harry waiting for an explanation for his earlier outburst. Harry simply looked back challenging him to argue. Of course Ron took the bait,

"You're supposed to be my best mate, where d'you get off calling me a git?!"

"Well when you're acting like a git, as your best mate, I'm going to tell you. Don't you think Hermione's been through enough?" Ron had the sense to look slightly abashed. "Don't you think she's got enough on her mind with out you bullying her?"

"Listen Harry, I'm not bullying her, she just drives me nutters when she talks about Snape like he's a bloody _saint!"_

"You _are_ bullying her, and did you ever think she talks about her project the way she does because she's excited about it?"

"No, but I mean, come on _Snape_?"

"Ron, he can be a git, yes, but he understands her. You know how she's always reading and knows everything?" Ron nodded, impatient for the point. "Snape's like that too, so when she's down there she's got someone that's on her level, you know? Someone she can talk to that understands what she's talking about." Ron's shoulders slumped in defeat. Harry had managed to finally get through to Ron.

"I suppose you're right Harry." Ron replied.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed."

"Alright."

The next morning Hermione's classes went by quickly and before she knew it lunch was upon her. She beat the boys and was just beginning to eat. They sat down on either side of her and Ron began to fill his plate. Harry coughed loudly; deliberately. Ron stopped and Hermione smiled at Harry's attempt at covertness.

"I'm sorry for being such a git last night 'Mione. Apparently I'm not adjusting well or some such rubbish." Hermione laughed out loud. Through her amusement she managed to say,

"It's ok Ron. Thanks." She looked at Harry, still smiling and said, "Thank you Harry." Harry smiled back and replied,

"Anytime."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Hermione was five minutes early for her session with Severus because she had finished her homework early. She knocked, he called enter and their evening began. He was already busy sorting and chopping. She approached the cauldron and looked down at the instructions to find where she had left off.

She added the first ingredient he had lined up and began the complicated rune stirring pattern. Three steps in she reached for the next ingredient and took a second look at it. It didn't look right. She checked the directions and sure enough it was not the right one, so she questioned him.

"Severus, this doesn't look right, did you make an adjustment, or am I just not seeing the correct ingredient?" Severus looked at the line of ingredients in slight confusion.

"Damnation, I thought that came later, I'll get it." He went carefully down the line until he found what he was looking for; it was in the pile of things still to be prepared. He picked up his silver blade and began the diagonal chopping that the directions called for. After he had finished he handed them over to Hermione and added,

"Thank you Hermione."

"You're welcome." She said blushing slightly.

They continued on in silence until Severus let out a low groan. She looked over. His index finger was bleeding. She finished the current stirring pattern that she was in the middle of, and turned to him, "What happened Severus?"

"Nothing, I just…slipped." He snapped angrily. Hermione was going to snap back when Severus spoke again, "I'll put a stasis charm on the potion; we're done for this evening."

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"I have to go, I've been summoned." Comprehension dawned on her face. "Will you inform the Headmaster for me?"

"Yes, of course." He turned to leave, but she caught his right arm, "Severus," he turned to face her, "be careful please."

"I will; now get going."

She hurried up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. When she arrived at the door she gave the password and ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came the Headmaster's voice. She opened the door and walked towards the desk. "Severus has been summoned." Dumbledore spoke before she reached her destination.

"Yes sir." She replied, slightly dismayed. She had been hoping to spend some time in the Headmaster's office; she was worried about Severus. She was turning to walk away when Dumbledore spoke again,

"You are welcome to peruse my library if you wish to wait Miss Granger." She stopped and faced him,

"Thank you sir." Hermione settled into one of the comfortable chairs by the fireplace in Dumbledore's office with a book about Ancient Runes and began to read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus reached the gates of Hogwarts and took a second to clear his mind and organise his mental shields. Once he was prepared he pressed his wand to the Dark Mark and was swept away.

When he landed he noticed that he had not arrived at Malfoy Manor as he had expected, rather this manor was one he did not recognise. Apprehensively Severus approached the door and was greeted by an unfamiliar house elf.

"Welcome Master Snape." The elf muttered as he bowed deeply and ushered him in. Severus followed the elf into a large empty foyer. The elf lead him to a door off to one side of the room. The door lead into a very large library. Severus didn't have much time to look around, but what he saw was impressive. The Dark Lord was seated by the fireplace in another throne-like chair with Nagini curled up by the fire. Severus knelt and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.

When he arose the Dark Lord spoke, "Welcome Severus. Have a seat." The chair he had gestured towards was to his right. No one else was in the room, which was very unusual. "I have asked you here to check on your progress with Potter's mudblood."

"It has only been a few weeks Master, but the mudblood is slowly beginning to be more comfortable around me."

"Show me." Severus brought a few memories to the forefront of his mind. He brought forth their first few brewing sessions where he was at his desk or well away from Hermione. The he brought forward Hermione working side by side with him. "Excellent work Severus." The Dark Lord commented as Severus was left alone in his head.

"Thank you My Lord, but she still is not completely sure of me. I hope to begin to gain her trust in the next few weeks."

"Tread carefully Severus, I want her completely under your control."

"I will Master."

"You may return, but I shall call on you again around Halloween to check your progress."

"Yes Master." Severus said bowing.

As Severus turned to leave he looked around as surreptitiously as possible. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he reached the edge of the apparition wards. He closed his eyes and apparated back to Hogwarts.


	9. Another Piece of the Puzzle

_**Author's note**_: Dear Readers...I'm so sorry this has been so long in the making. I graduated college and life ran away with me. But I'm hoping to update more often now. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's better than nothing. More to come soon! And just to reiterate, this story is not HBP or DH compliant, but that doesn't mean I won't borrow elements from them. Please read and review!!!  
~Angel

**Chapter 9****: Another Piece of the Puzzle**

When Severus arrived back at Hogwarts he used the long walk back to the castle to begin recalling all he could in his mind about the place he had just left. As he approached Dumbledore's office door it opened silently. Severus entered cautiously and looked around making sure that Dumbledore was at his desk; he was. He looked quizzically at the old man who nodded to the chairs be his fireplace and from where he was in the office Severus could just see stocking-clad feet hanging over the edge of one of the chairs. As he drew closer to Dumbledore's desk he was able to make out Hermione's figure in the firelight.

She had a book lying open on her stomach as if she had fallen asleep reading.

"Why must you encourage her Albus?" Severus murmured in a low voice. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"She wanted to wait for you Severus, she was worried." Deciding that it was easier not to argue the point Severus began his report to Dumbledore about the evening's events.

"I did not recognise the manor that I was called to this evening. I looked around as much as I could in the short trip to where The Dark Lord was."

"Can you show me Severus?" Severus concentrated for a moment and brought the memories to the forefront of his mind and nodded. When Dumbledore was finished he sat back with a pensive look on his face.

Severus kept his silence sensing that Dumbledore was working through something in his head. After a few minutes he looked at Severus again.

"That I believe is the old Selwyn manor." Severus looked at him quizzically.

"I do not think I remember anyone by the name of Selwyn, but then again The Dark Lord does not endorse name tags."

"You do not know the name because the family is all but extinct. Long ago the Selwyns were rich, powerful and purebloods. They were once more affluent than even the Malfoy family.

As the years wore on the fortune was squandered and the name tarnished. Now all that remains is the manor and a few obscure relatives, one of which you should be familiar with."

Dumbledore paused to give Severus the opportunity to answer. When it became clear that he was still in the dark Dumbledore levelled the field, "Delores Umbridge."

Severus momentarily dropped his impassive mask and his mind began sliding the pieces into place. Still attempting to suppress his astonishment at the gravity of the situation they now faced Severus spoke,

"It's a silent coup…"

"Exactly."

"He might as well have just named himself Minister."

"While you and I know that, I do not believe that is what Tom has planned." Severus looked puzzled,

"You don't?"

"No. I believe that Tom will not make drastic changes right away. I believe he will wait until he has more control over the ministry before he makes his presence known. It is easier to lull those who do not believe that he has returned into a false sense of security, until a time when he can make the transition seamless."

"We shall have to make preparations, if the ministry falls Hogwarts could be compromised."

"Indeed, I should think that we need to prepare those most likely to be directly involved. Miss Granger, you may join us."

Severus looked over to where Hermione was and sure enough she was looking very much awake and embarrassed to have been caught eavesdropping.

"Headmaster I do not think Miss Granger needs to be involved."

"Of course she does Severus. She needs to direct Harry towards a more serious and advanced level of training." Hermione looked at the Headmaster in shock,

"But sir, how did you, well I mean…"

"I am aware that Harry has been training in the Room of Requirement with a few trusted allies from the DA. You Miss Granger need to point him in the right direction. Perhaps it would also be wise to enlighten him with the facts from this evening's events."

"Headmaster, I do not believe it would be wise to make Potter privy to so much information while he does not know how to keep his mind closed to The Dark Lord." Severus replied with disdain in his voice.

"So far Tom has not been able to stand possessing Harry bodily, let alone entering his mind, but I believe he should learn Occlumency anyway."

"You certainly can't expect me…"

"Of course not Severus, Miss Granger will teach him."

"But sir, I don't…" Hermione started, afraid of being put in charge of something she was not fully educated about.

"Of course you don't Miss Granger, Severus will teach you, and you in turn can teach Harry." Hermione looked at Severus, who was already looking at her. A look passed between them that didn't require Occlumency to decipher; _because, we don't have enough to do… _

"Headmaster, I…" Severus began, but before he could finish Dumbledore held up his hand,

"Severus, I'm sure you would agree that considering the knowledge that Miss Granger already has, it would be prudent for her to learn Occlumency. And with Miss Granger's knack for learning quickly she should have no problem learning fast enough to teach Harry."

"I suppose." Severus conceded.

"Fine then, I'll leave it up to you two to work out the details."

Hermione and Severus took that as their cue to leave before the Headmaster came up with any more brilliant ideas. Once they were out of Dumbledore's office and headed down the stairs they discussed the new arrangements that they needed to make,

"We could take and devote Saturdays to Occlumency, and keep Thursdays and Fridays for brewing."

"That sounds reasonable, that way I can teach Harry on Sundays."

"So tomorrow evening we will begin your Occlumency training."

"Right. I'll be there. Good evening Professor."

"Good evening Miss Granger." Severus replied as they stepped off the spiral staircase.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione returned to the Common Room Harry was the only one still up. He looked up at her when she came through the portrait hole.

"You're awfully late this evening Hermione."

"Yes I am, and there's good reason Harry. I'm actually glad you're the only one up. I have some things to tell you that…you may not like, but they need to be addressed." Hermione stated uncertainly. She was still not sure how she was going to put it to him.

"Go ahead." He motioned to the other chair open by the fireplace.

"Well, Harry, the reason I'm later than usual this evening was because Professor Snape was summoned this evening." She paused to try to gauge his reaction. So far he was sceptical, which was better than outright anger…so far.

"And…"

"Well, before he left he asked me if I would tell Dumbledore that he was leaving and so I went to the Headmaster's office and told him and Dumbledore offered me the use of his personal library should I choose to wait for Professor Snape. So I started reading, but then I guess I fell asleep. Next thing I knew Professor Snape was back and giving his report to Dumbledore. Well, the report wasn't good Harry. It appears, according to Dumbledore, that Voldemort has recruited Delores Umbridge." She waited for any sign of comprehension from Harry, but she saw none.

"So, the woman's evil; what'd you expect?"

"You don't understand Harry, she's undersecretary to the Minister. Voldemort might as well have declared himself Minister."

"You don't think he will, will he? I mean, I'm not even ready, I'm not…"

"Harry, calm down. Dumbledore thinks he's not going to show his hand right away. It would give people a chance to organise. Dumbledore thinks he will wait until he had more control over the Ministry."

"Well, that's a small consolation."

"Harry, Dumbledore also thinks that you should learn Occlumency."

"I _am not_ taking lessons from Snape, Hermione. I can't do it. Dumbledore can't expect me to just…"

"He doesn't expect you to Harry. You're going to learn from me." Hermione replied in her most soothing tone.

"But you don't know Occlumency."

"You're right, and that's the same thing I said to Dumbledore. So, I am going to be learning from Professor Snape and then I'm going to be teaching you what I learn from him."

"So I'm learning from you and not Snape?"

"Right."

"When do we start?"

"I have my first lesson tomorrow evening, so I suppose Sunday. But Harry, this has to stay a secret. We don't want anyone to know that Voldemort could have so much control."

"Right, that would cause a panic and we'd never get anything done."

"Yes, so this also means we need to step up the DA. I'm not sure how we would explain it to them without giving it away, but it was something else Dumbledore mentioned that we should consider." Hermione waited for the inevitable anger.

"You mean he knows about the DA?"

"Yes, but I swear I didn't tell him Harry. He just knew…I'm not sure how."

"Well, since the cat is out of the bag, perhaps Dumbledore could have some of the Order members in to teach us some stuff."

"That's a great idea Harry; I'll make sure to talk to Dumbledore about it." Hermione was immensely grateful that Harry was taking the news well. She had feared that he might be angry that Dumbledore knew about that DA and that he wanted him to learn Occlumency. "Well, I'm tired so I'm headed to bed. Goodnight Harry."

"Yeah, I'm worn out as well. Goodnight Hermione."


	10. Occlumency 101

*Author's Note* Again, many apologies for the lack of updates. I now have a job and am hoping to find more time to write on my lunch hour, so hopefully there should be more to come. Big thanks to all of those who have stuck with me. Don't forget to review! And a free preview of Chapter 11 (once I have it completed, but before I publish it) to the first person that correctly guesses where Harry decides to stash his memories.*Enjoy!* ~Angel~

**Chapter 10: Occlumency 101  
**

The next morning Hermione began outlining her plan for research and development of the additional training that the DA needed to get started on.

_Advanced Shield Charms_

_More effective hexes_

_Nonverbal spells_

_Combat __maneuvers_

_Ask __Sever __ Professor Snape for suggestions_

Once she had her list laid out she went down for breakfast. The boys were already down in the Great Hall because they had a Quidditch match after breakfast. It was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff so the boys hadn't been too worried. Hermione didn't really want to go to the match, but she figured that the boys would appreciate her support. She sat in the Gryffindor section next to Neville. The match was fairly uneventful and Gryffindor, as expected, crushed Hufflepuff 300 to 50.

Hermione congratulated the boys and told them that she was going to the library to study. Hermione spent the rest of the day in the library finishing her homework and beginning her research. She headed down to dinner reluctantly, only because she knew that she still had her first lesson in Occlumency tonight and showing up hungry would not impress her Professor.

She was so late to dinner she nearly missed it. The boys weren't surprised; they simply scooted over and made room for her. After dinner she had just enough time to make it down to the Dungeons before she was late. She slowed her pace as she approached his office door, preparing herself for the long night ahead.

She raised her hand to knock and the door opened. She looked around the room cautiously trying to decide if this was some sort of trap, or test. Sensing that there was no one in the room, she proceeded in, shutting the door. When she was fully in the office she could see that the door to Severus' private chambers was open. She walked purposefully, but carefully into his chambers, clenching her wand, and shut the door behind her. Severus stepped out of the shadows and raised his wand.

Hermione had hers half way out and had it raised and cast a shield charm just as Severus' hex would have hit her.

"Faster than I would have anticipated, but quit looking so smug, I revealed myself _and_ gave you a head start."

"Yes sir." Hermione said smiling on the inside at the backwards compliment. Hermione lowered her wand and waited for Severus to give directions.

"I thought here may be a better place to undertake your Occlumency lessons, if you're agreeable."

"I trust your judgment."

"Alright, let's have a seat then." He motioned to two chairs by the fireplace that were facing each other. Hermione sat down in one, and Severus sat across from her in the other.

"The key to shielding your mind is being able to calm your thoughts and concentrate on keeping your defenses in place." Hermione nodded. "I want you to picture a place Hermione, some place that makes you feel calm and relaxed." Hermione closed her eyes and thought. The first thing that came to her mind was the ocean.

"Ok. I've got it."

"And…"

"Oh, sorry. It's a beach."

"Fine. I want you to imagine the memories that you don't want me to find sinking into the water, down as far as the bottom. Once you master this technique I will begin to teach you how to hide them more effectively." Hermione looked a bit overwhelmed, but closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Ok, I think I've gotten most of the bad ones at the bottom."

"Alright, then we are ready to begin." Severus looked her in the eye and peered into her mind's elaborate scene.

He stood on the shore and began to drag up memories like fish from the water, one after the other. Hermione tried to calm her mind to stop the onslaught of waves coming to the sand. It was no use, one bad memory after another was flashing across the horizon making the waves higher and faster. Finally the sky darkened and Hermione was back in Severus' quarters sitting in the chair white-faced and flushed.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"Yes, I just, well, I didn't expect that. I mean, I expected to be able to keep my memories hidden."

"Well, that takes time, practice, and patience. For your first attempt you did fairly well. It took me a little time to look around for them. What you need to focus on really isn't on hiding them, but on keeping me on the shore and only bringing to the surface memories that don't matter. When I try to get to the bottom you need to imagine more depth. You need to redirect me without giving yourself away. The advantage of choosing a hiding place involving water is that it is something that is easily replicated. Shall we try again?" Hermione nodded.

Again he traveled into her thoughts. This time the scene was much more peaceful and the sun was just reaching above the horizon. Severus walked towards the water when the first images began playing over the horizon. Snippets of moments from her everyday life were flying by, Quidditch matches, classes, nights of studying in the library, a few of their brewing sessions.

Severus stepped forward to attempt to delve deeper into her memories. He was able to break the surface of the water, but all he could find were more meaningless memories. When he tried to dive deeper all he found was more water. He pushed harder and suddenly spotted darker water. He came upon it so fast he nearly ran into it. He fished around the floor and pulled up some memories. Most were harmless memories from her early years at school, but as he dug deeper into the sand he found more memories from when she was at home and the horrors her father inflicted on her.

He exited the water and slowly left her mind. Tears were running down her face and she looked paler than she had after the first time he found the memories.

"Hermione, take a deep breath. Calm down."

"I'm sorry. I just…those memories, when you uncover them, they seem so real, it's like living them all over again."

"I understand, but someone like the Dark Lord is not going to tread through your memories carefully, he is going to rummage through your head like a beater hitting a bludger."

"I know sir, I just…"

"It's Severus. I've just picked through your most personal memories, I think you can drop the formalities here."

"I understand the need to test my limits, Severus, but I'm still having a little trouble dealing with the emotions associated with the memories."

"I know how hard it is, but that is one thing you need to work on. The more emotional you are the harder it is to control your mind and keep your thoughts safe. That is what I want you to work on until next week."

"I'll do my best." Severus began to get up when Hermione remembered her list from that morning. "Uh, sir, I mean Severus, I was wondering if you had any suggestions on things the DA should be focusing on? I've listed the basics, better hexes, nonverbal spells, advanced shield charms, and tactical combat maneuvers." She finished quickly. He took a moment to think, and just when she was sure she had over stepped her bounds he turned to the nearest bookshelf and pulled out four books.

"These should be able to provide you with some ideas, if after you get through these you feel that you need more I may have a few others. However, you should keep in mind that it's not just a question of how many different things you can teach them, it's the extent to which they will learn them. You have many options before you but, you should try to prioritise them and pick out things that can be a foundation upon which you can build their skills."

"Thank you Severus." Hermione replied, slightly taken aback at his candor.

"If that's everything, it's getting a bit late and you shouldn't be out after hours, Head Girl or not." Hermione got up from her spot and headed to the door.

"Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Miss Granger."

Hermione's walk to the Tower from the Dungeons was uneventful, but that did not stop her from clutching her wand under her cloak as she walked. Ever since Malfoy and Zabini's attack she had been very careful not to wander alone unarmed. She gave the password and trudged her way up the stairs.

Sunday morning dawned especially grey. The color of the sky outside suggested that stormy weather was on its way. Hermione woke up later than usual, but was still up before everyone else. She showered and dressed and sat down on her bed to read one of the books Professor Snape had given her last night. It was a book that dissected and diagramed many of the great magical battles of the past. It also poked holes in the strategies used in the battles, and the author inserted their own opinion on how things could have been done differently, much like a muggle sports caster narrating a football game. When the others began to stir she put the book and her notes away and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She had just finished putting food on her plate when Harry and Ron wandered down to the Great Hall bleary-eyed and grumbling about how early it was. Hermione waited to remind Harry that they had work to do, until Ron was talking to Collin Creevy about the Quidditch match yesterday,

"Harry, I hope you got through most of your homework last night so that we can work on our _other _project."

"Oh damn, I sort of forgot we had that today." Hermione smiled having already guessed that.

"Well, as it happens we shouldn't need a ton of time this week because we're just starting and I can't test your methods yet, but don't expect that to be normal Harry, you need to take this seriously."

"I know Hermione, I do take it seriously. I just forgot that we were starting that this week. When and where do you want to meet?"

"I'd say by noon you should be bored with your homework, how about the empty classroom on the sixth floor?"

"Ok, sounds good."

Hermione returned to the Common Room with the boys, but did not stay. Since she had already finished her homework she went up to her room and took two of the books Professor Snape had given her. She then proceeded to the library to work on developing some useful attack formations. Time flew by and soon Hermione headed to the deserted classroom on the 6th floor to meet Harry.

Of course she arrived before him, but she was still reading the strategy book while she waited. Finally Harry arrived and sat down next to her.

"Sorry 'Mione, I lost track of time."

"It's ok Harry." She said closing the book and putting away her notes. "Let's get started."

She turned to her chair toward him and he did the same.

"The first thing Professor Snape asked me to do was to close my eyes and think of a place where I feel very comfortable, somewhere I can be relaxed. So why don't we start with that."

"Ok." Harry closed his eyes and thought hard. He could think of no place he felt more comfortable than Hogwarts. And ever since he'd acquired the Marauder's Map he had learned even more about the school and its many secluded and secret places. Harry looked at Hermione, "Ok, I've got it."

"Alright Harry, I want you to imagine storing away some of your memories in a place where no one will find them. Hide them well."

Harry focused for a minute and thought, _where can I hide my memories?_ The answer came to him in a blinding flash. He closed his eyes and concentrated on putting a few of his more embarrassing memories away. When Harry met Hermione's gaze again she spoke, "Now I can't test you, but I can tell you what happened when Professor Snape tested me. I thought hiding my memories simply out of the way would be enough, but the other side of the strategy is being able to keep your mind focused on thoughts that you are not trying to hide while under scrutiny. Also when I chose my place I picked the ocean and Professor Snape told me that another way to keep people away from your memories is replication. For me that meant imagining the water growing deeper. Does that make any sense Harry?"

"Yeah. I picked Hogwarts so replication should be fairly easy." He answered.

"Harry, Professor Snape also told me that the more emotional you are when someone's performing Legilimency on you the harder it is to control your mind. These are the things I want you to practise until we do this next week. Does this time work for you, or do we need to move it around?"

"No, this should be fine. One other question though, what do we tell Ron? You know he'll notice that we're running off together every week and jump to the wrong conclusions."

"I've already thought of that, and I'm all for filling him in, but I want to run it by Professor Dumbledore first, so if he asks tonight we'll say you were helping me research spells to teach the DA."

"Right."

Harry and Hermione entered the Common Room together, but Ron was not there. Harry asked Neville if he had seen Ron and Neville told them that Ron had gone to the library to find Hermione to ask her for help with an essay.

"Oh well, I'll go catch him." Hermione replied sighing.

*Slightly secondary note* For any artists out there, I would love to have an illustrator for this story. If you're interested message me! Pretty please!


	11. Falling Apart

Author's Note: Sooooo sorry it's been so long guys. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me for so long. I know this is short, and it hasn't been beta read, but something's better than nothing, right? I'm going to make a sincere effort to get back into the habit of writing regularly, instead of a ton at 3 in the morning. A preview of chapter 12 will go to the first reviewer who catches the hidden muggle movie reference in this chapter.

**Chapter 11 Falling Apart**

Hermione didn't make it up to Dumbledore's office until late Tuesday afternoon. Just as she had assumed, Dumbledore agreed that Ron should be _fully_ informed. That night after dinner Ron, Hermione, and Harry all headed to the Room of Requirement. They had decided to go down early to get set up for the new training plan they had devised. Hermione had decided that nonverbal spells should be an important part of their lesson plan. It would give them the element of surprise and it would be useful for anything else that might come up, in which they would require stealth.

They spent the first hour practising nonverbal spells. The second hour was devoted to learning two new attack formations Ron and Harry had developed with help from plans Hermione outlined after reading one of Professor Snape's books. By the end of the meeting Hermione was feeling pretty good about their progress.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the only ones left when Hermione cleared her throat to get the boys' attention.

"What's up 'Mione?" Ron asked as he turned to face her.

"Well, Harry and I have something to tell you." All at once the Room of Requirement conjured up 3 big comfy looking chairs and everyone sat down, although Ron looked quite concerned. Hermione looked at Harry, who took his cue,

"Dumbledore thinks that it would be a good idea if I continued my Occlumency lessons."

"But Harry, Snape drove you bonkers…" Ron interjected, but Harry held up his hand and Ron shut up.

"Yes Ron, Professor Snape," Ron made a face, "and I didn't have much luck with Occlumency, but I'm not going to be learning it from him. I'll be learning it from Hermione."

"But _she_ doesn't know how to…" Ron interrupted again, but Harry shot him a glare and Ron fell silent. Harry sighed, trying to keep his temper in check.

"You're right Ron she doesn't know it yet, but she's learning from Sn-, Professor Snape, and then she'll be teaching it to me. Harry searched Ron's face for any indication of how the rest of the conversation was going to go; it didn't look good.

"So you're _both_ learning it. Is there nothing important enough in _my_ head to need protecting? Oh sure, let's leave Ron to the Death Eaters and hope they don't crack him." Harry shot Hermione a worried look. He had not expected this.

As usual though, Hermione was three steps ahead,

"You'll only crack if you don't pay attention to what I'm going to teach you, you prat."

"Well isn't that just…wait, what?"

"Professor Dumbledore and I agreed that as long as I'm teaching one of you, I might as well teach the both of you." Harry shot her a concerned look which she tried to brush off with a smile, but Harry wasn't convinced.

"So I'm going to learn too?" Ron asked in awe. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Yes Ronald."

"Well, ok then. Now what?"

"Harry and I, and now you, will meet here at noon on Sunday and we'll get you caught up."

"Alright, well then I'm off to the kitchen, anyone else?" Ron replied.

"We'll catch up Ron." Harry spoke up. Ron looked like he might argue, but Harry gave him a look that sent him out of the door.

After Ron left Hermione turned to Harry, waiting for the lecture, and Harry didn't disappoint.

"What are you thinking Hermione? Did you ever consider that you're taking on too much? You've got your thing with Snape—Professor Snape, and we've got the DA, and you're learning Occlumency too. It's too much Hermione."

"This from the Chosen One…the one who's supposed to kill Voldemort, the one who is also learning Occlumency, the one who is helping with the DA…"

"It's not the same Hermione, I've got to…"

"Got to? You've got to? Who says you've got to?"

"Well, if I don't finish him off, who will?"

"My point exactly."

"You're not making sense 'Mione."

"If I don't teach the DA who will? If I don't teach you and Ron Occlumency, who will? We're both the kind of people who feel as though we have an obligation to do absolutely everything we can to make certain that Voldemort doesn't win this war. We've both seen too much of the suffering to sit on the sidelines and observe." Hermione looked Harry in the eyes when she finished; daring him to argue. He nodded reluctantly.

"I guess I kind of knew that, but it's just so unfair, you…"

"Life's not fair Harry, if it was we wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place, now let's get up to the Tower before Ron gets more wrong ideas."

"I suppose, but it doesn't mean that you win, I still say you're taking on too much 'Mione."

"Says the pot, to the kettle. Come on Harry, I'm tired."

"Ok."

That night Hermione laid awake contemplating the future, trying to picture a life after the war; if there even was one. She fell into an uneasy sleep filled with familiar nightmares.

At five in the morning Hermione gave up on getting any more sleep. She felt like she hadn't slept at all. She dug out another of the books Professor Snape had lent her and took notes until she heard Ginny begin to stir. Her classes seemed to drag on forever and she was practically a zombie by dinner time. She hurried through her dinner so that she would be on time to Snape's…._Professor Snape's _brewing session. Now she knew she was tired.

She raised her hand and knocked on the classroom door. From the snappy tone of his "Enter!" Hermione knew this could be a very long night. They had come to the point where the preparation of the ingredients became very complicated and time consuming, so they were both busy preparing them. Hermione was moving unusually slow, trying to concentrate on not making any mistakes.

"I know it's a little more difficult, but surely it doesn't require such a glacial pace," Severus snarked after five minutes of very slow work.

"I'm sorry. I didn't sleep much last night." Hermione replied trying to increase her pace. She managed to do alright for the next half an hour until,

"Miss Granger, those are supposed to be cut lengthwise and scrapped out, not crushed!" Hermione looked down at the instructions, then at her hands. That's when the tears started.

"Longbottom can at least _read!_" Severus snarked.

"Well then perhaps you should have _him_ be your assistant!"

"Perhaps I will." Severus cringed inwardly at how childish it sounded.

Hermione turned and headed for the door, slamming it as she left.

"Impertinent child…" Severus mumbled to himself. Hermione stormed to one of the empty classrooms on the fifth floor, shut the door and cast a silencing spell. She sat on the stone floor as the tears racked her body. In the 7th floor boys dormitory Harry sat alone watching the Marauder's Map. When he saw Hermione's dot leave the Dungeons in a hurry he followed her. When she stopped in the abandon classroom he muttered,

"Mischief managed," and tucked the map back in his pocket.

He reached the classroom, looked around to make sure no one was coming, and quietly opened the door. Hermione was on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest, sobbing.

"Hi Harry." She said without looking up.

"How'd you know it was me?" Harry asked.

"Lucky guess."

"Are you ok?"

"Not really."

"Can I fix it?"

"I don't think anyone can fix it, I'm not sure its just one thing, its everything. It's all starting to overlap and, argh…"

"I see." Harry said, understanding exactly where she was coming from.

"I'm supposed to be the reasonable one, not the one that runs crying out of the room after making a mistake."

"Well as long as you don't decide to spend the rest of eternity in an S-Bend. I think you'll make a full recovery." That made Hermione smile. She glanced up at the clock in the classroom.

"Its only 9? I'd better get back and apologise to Professor Snape."

"You don't need to Hermione." Harry tried, although he knew it was useless.

"I know, but I think I should."

"Alright. I'll be in the Common Room when you get back." He replied trying to be supportive.

"Thanks." Hermione replied standing up slowly and heading for the door.

Hermione approached the door, pushed back her second thoughts, and opened the door without knocking. Severus looked up from chopping for a moment and then continued without a word. Hermione gathered all of her Gryffindor courage, marched to the table, and looked over his shoulder to find out where he was. She found it quickly and fell back into step with him.

After a solid twenty minutes of silent work Hermione said in a very small voice,

"I'm sorry Severus."

"I know." Came his equally quiet reply. Ten more minutes of silence followed until Severus spoke again, so faintly that Hermione should not have been able to hear it, "as am I." She almost sliced her hand open, but managed to recover without making a mistake. When they were done for the evening Hermione left as quietly as she had entered. As promised Harry was in the Common Room waiting for her. The room was not empty, but Ron was conspicuously absent. Upon seeing Hermione's look of surprise Harry answered her asked question,

"I sent him to bed." Hermione smiled wondering how he'd managed it.

"Thanks for earlier Harry; I'm sorry I fell apart." Harry smiled conspiratorially and replied,

"It happens to the best of us." Hermione laughed out loud. Her face flushed as a few heads turned in her direction.

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day, so I'm off to bed."

"All right, you know where I'll be, if you change your mind."


End file.
